Inadvertent punctures by used, potentially contaminated needles during disposal are a chronic problem in the medical industry. Such frequent accidents can subject the victim to hepatitis or even AIDS viral infection.
A variety of protective covers have been developed in the prior art in an effort to minimize the opportunity for puncture during the disposal of used needles. However, the closure methods required to lock the devices sometimes expose the user to the puncture danger which the covers are designed to eliminate.